This disclosure relates to virtualized performance profiling and monitoring and, in particular, virtualized performance profiling and monitoring using storage devices.
Processors such as general purpose processors may have hardware registers for monitoring various events related to the operation of the processor. Operating systems running on such processors may use software to expand upon hardware limitations of the registers and virtualize the registers for multiple virtual machines or instances. Such software may operate in kernel space, using memory and other resources.